Field of the Invention
Disclosed herein is a support apparatus for the hand and wrist when an individual is using a computer input device such as a mouse, touchpad, or keyboard. More specifically, the disclosed hand and wrist support apparatus utilizes magnetic levitation as a means to actively float and elevate the hand on a friction-free, magnetic barrier. The device enables natural, unrestricted multidimensional movements, gestures, micro adjustments, and provides cushioning to absorb repetitive strain and relieve pressure on the carpal tunnel region of the wrist anytime the individual is using a computer input device.
Description of Related Art
The advancement of technology, and computer technology in particular, has led to an increase in the number of individuals who remain seated in front of a computer for an extended period of time. For example, fields such as graphic design, engineering, software engineering, three-dimensional design, and modeling require extensive use of input devices over a prolonged period of time.
To operate an input device, an individual manipulates the device, such as a computer mouse, with the individual's hand bent backwards while a portion of the user's wrist or hand rests on a stationary support, such as a desk or other work surface. Injuries including repetitive stress injury and carpal tunnel syndrome often accumulate over time as a result of the user performing small and repetitive movements while the hand and wrist are in this position.
Carpal tunnel syndrome is primarily attributed to the compression of the median nerve within the carpal tunnel area of the wrist. Carpal tunnel syndrome is characterized in the short term by numbness experienced in the thumb and fingers. Long term carpal tunnel syndrome may result in permanent nerve damage, muscular atrophy, and weakened joints.
When the hand is bent back and the wrist remains in contact with the work surface, as is the case when a user is manipulating a computer input device, the carpel tunnel area of the wrist is subjected to significant stress and pressure. Specialized mice, trackpads, and touch screens have been created in an attempt to alleviate this problem. However, these devices restrict movement and for the most part, keep the hand stationary relative to the computer input device. The devices that do allow movement are limited to horizontal motions across the work surface and do very little to enable friction free, multidirectional, based motions commonly and advantageously used by an individual using a computer input device. Moreover, many of these devices are specifically configured for a particular input device, such as a gel support pad for use with a mouse, and are not able to effectively and efficiently function with other input device types. Furthermore, gel support pads and like devices often compress over time.
Therefore, there is a need for an ergonomic wrist support that actively adapts to the natural movements of a user's hand and wrist while providing ergonomic cushioning and support that protects against the repetitive strain injuries and pressure on the carpal tunnel region of the wrist commonly associated with the operation of a computer input device.